


Build Me Up, Buttercup.

by RadLoser



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Catfish - Freeform, M/M, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadLoser/pseuds/RadLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from frerardhub on tumblr: A Catfish inspired fic where Gerard talks to and falls in love with a guy who is impersonating Frank online and Gerard goes to surprise the guy and gets crushed when it’s not Frank and then he goes to a bar to forget when actual Frank sits next to him and Gerard is all nervous when Frank hits on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build Me Up, Buttercup.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a lil fluffy fic while I figure out where I'm going with Living On My Own.

[Here's Gerard's Grindr photo!](https://www.google.com.mt/search?q=frank+iero%27s+eyes&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&imgil=Bwbpb3RiiKETqM%253A%253BHhSuTfSL-6--fM%253Bhttps%25253A%25252F%25252Fwww.pinterest.com%25252FWayIero%25252Ffrank-iero-lml%25252F&source=iu&pf=m&fir=Bwbpb3RiiKETqM%253A%252CHhSuTfSL-6--fM%252C_&usg=__kqrvdhXoHGjQNeCmgoVSwjwOaR8%3D&ved=0CCoQyjdqFQoTCMHO2pXWrccCFYmzFAodSSEBqw&ei=YIvQVcGeFInnUsnChNgK#tbm=isch&q=gerard+way+red+hair&imgrc=gggHucCRQNAE8M%3A) and [this is the photo that Jacob used.](https://www.google.com.mt/search?q=frank+iero%27s+eyes&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&imgil=Bwbpb3RiiKETqM%253A%253BHhSuTfSL-6--fM%253Bhttps%25253A%25252F%25252Fwww.pinterest.com%25252FWayIero%25252Ffrank-iero-lml%25252F&source=iu&pf=m&fir=Bwbpb3RiiKETqM%253A%252CHhSuTfSL-6--fM%252C_&usg=__kqrvdhXoHGjQNeCmgoVSwjwOaR8%3D&ved=0CCoQyjdqFQoTCMHO2pXWrccCFYmzFAodSSEBqw&ei=YIvQVcGeFInnUsnChNgK#imgrc=Bwbpb3RiiKETqM%3A&usg=__kqrvdhXoHGjQNeCmgoVSwjwOaR8%3D) [Imagine an older version of the evil kid from Toy Story as Seth.](https://www.google.com.mt/search?q=sid+toy+story&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=667&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAWoVChMIobfWk_-txwIVTMAUCh1XOAYH#imgrc=Z-gBg04PWldzMM%3A)

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

As far as Gerard was concerned, his life was going pretty smoothly.

He's a freelance artist, and even though that doesn't exactly guarantee to pay the next month rent, it seems to be working out for him just fine so far. Taking commissions and fulfilling them before a ridiculous deadline was not what he thought he'd end up doing, the goal is still to be a comic book artist, but he's working up to it. His art style is giving him a good reputation, and getting his name out there is imperative if he wants to get around.

His little brother, Mikey, is getting married in less than two months. Gerard agreed to design the invitations, and Mikey agreed to buy him a fancy coffee maker in exchange. Gerard considers it as a fair trade.

Gerard submitted an application form to Dark Horse comics about four months ago for an intern position. He was convinced that he was simply forgotten about, that they rejected his application or whatever, but he received an email from them last week that they'll take him on for at least a month and see how well he does there. Sure, he's not getting paid for it, but it's  _all about experience,_ as his mother put it,  _you'll never know if you don't try._

The fancy coffee maker that Mikey got him arrived this morning, and he  _fucking loves it_. He thinks of it as having his own Costa Coffee in his kitchen, and he couldn't be more _thrilled_.

So, if everything in Gerard's life is going _oh-so_ smoothly, why is it that he's scowling at the sky while he practically fucking stomps his way to the closest bar?

Well, I guess I should re-word the first sentence then. As far as Gerard was concerned, his life was going pretty smoothly up until  _this point._

You see, for the past year or so, Gerard had been in an online relationship with this, as Gerard would have put it,  _an absolute hunk of a guy_ , named Jacob. Jacob Parker. Gerard found him on Grindr, which, according to Mikey, is  _a shady place where you're basically asking for forty-year-old men to chat you up._ And well, he wouldn't be wrong, Gerard has had his fair share of scary bearded men in fedoras asking him to share his location, but he powered through and finally came across Jacob.

It was Jacob's eyes that caught Gerard's attention. A hazel colour with splashes of green here, flecks of gold there with a brown halo surrounding the pupil. Gerard remembers immediately taking a screenshot of his photo to possibly recreate on paper later. And he has. A countless number of times, actually, but he felt he'd never be able to capture the glorious essence of them fully. Never able to do them the justice they deserve.

As he studied the photo more, Gerard had to stop himself from flailing his hands from just how  _gorgeous_ this guy looked. Dyed black hair framed his face and if anything, the black hair just contrasted with his pale skin which just made his eyes more fucking eye-catching, if that was even possible.

He also had these perfectly arched eyebrows that Gerard was sure they were symmetrical ( _and had to be plucked, eyebrows are sneaky fuckers)_. A cute button nose that had a silver ring piercing in his right nostril, and skinny pink lips that also adorned a silver ring on his bottom lip. Don't even get Gerard started on Jacob's jawline, it will be the death of you.

From the photo that Jacob had on his profile, Gerard could just about see the end of a tattoo poking out from the side of his neck, but couldn't make out what it was. Either way,  _this guy has tattoos,_ Gerard thought,  _and that's good enough for me_.

Gerard was awfully afraid that Jacob might have just brushed Gerard off or whatever, but he sent his greeting of  _'hey, i'm gerard, i think you are really pretty :)'_ and just hoped for the best. 

Those next few hours that followed were some of the most nerve wracking Gerard ever had to endure. He was already so hung up on the guy, it was ridiculous, and sketching his face out a plethora of times really wasn't helping out his cause. He was so concentrated on perfecting Jacob's eyelashes, he almost didn't notice his phone buzzing. _Almost._  He dropped the pencil like it just burned him and snatched up is phone as if his life depended on it, swiping his phone to unlock it and entering his password wrong twice before he finally got his fingers to cope with him and opened up the app.

' _hi gerard, i'm jacob, i think ur pretty too :)'_ was the reply he got and Gerard's heart melted then and there.

 

It was about two months later when Gerard asked Jacob if he could ring him. He always wondered what Jacob sounded like, and he felt it wasn't too crazy of a request since they've been both flirting incessantly with each other for the past few weeks. Gerard also wanted to ask if Jacob would be his boyfriend, which he'd much like to ask over the phone rather than text. Well, if anything, he'd prefer to do it in person, but Jacob always told Gerard that he's caught up in work most of the time, and Gerard couldn't really argue with that since he works at home.

Jacob was hesitant in his response, Gerard felt. He had left Gerard's message on ' _seen'_ for about three hours before finally getting a reply that read  _'uh yeah sure! i'll call u when i'm ready :)'._ Gerard just went back to working on his new canvas, which was eventually going to be hung up in the local dentists' waiting room. A million questions ran through Gerard's mind.

_What does he sound like?_

_What do I sound like?_

_Will he like my voice?_

_Don't do that stupid laugh that sounds like a goose being run over._

About half an hour later, his phone starts vibrating and his ringtone of Space Oddity by David Bowie fills the room. He has it set to when David is counting down from ten to one. He quickly glances at Jacob's name flashing at him and finally plucks up the courage to answer it just as David's dreamy voice is about to sing '... _lift off'._

"Uh, hello?" Gerard asked tentatively, eyes staring at his shoelaces and he waited for a second voice.

"Hi, Gerard," came a deep voice from the other side of the line. _Very_ deep. Gerard checked the name on the phone once more just to make sure that it  _was_ Jacob that he was speaking to. 

"Jacob?" Gerard asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah, it's me," Jacob replied, "...Were you expecting somebody else?"

"N-no, you just sound a lot different than I thought you would have," he chuckles nervously. 

"Haha, yeah, I get that a lot. So... What cha wanna talk about?"

And so the conversation escalated from there, Gerard soon got used to Jacob's voice being not as he expected and soon started to love it. How he would speak to Gerard and shower him in compliments. Gerard was falling for him fast. That revelation only made Gerard even more anxious when asking Jacob to be his boyfriend. When he finally managed to stutter out the words, Jacob went silent.

"Um," Gerard started, "...Too soon?"

Jacob cleared his throat. "Uh, I don't. Um. Sorry. Yes. Yes I'll be your boyfriend."

Gerard's smile couldn't get any bigger.

 

Fast forward through all the months they had been together, Gerard wanted nothing than to just have Jacob right in front of him, in person, in the flesh. Whenever he brought up the idea for it, Jacob would immediately change the topic to something else completely or make up the same excuse of  _workin_ _g_. When Gerard asked where he worked, it would just earn him another topic change or the hesitant answer of ' _Um... around.'_  

God forbid Gerard asked him to Skype, because Jacob was always either away from his computer, The Internet was down or his webcam was broken. So excuse Gerard if he was a little pissed off because his boyfriend never fucking wanted to see him. 

So, let's skip ahead to earlier today. Jacob had told Gerard that he lives in Hornblower Avenue, just a few streets away from Gerard. Well, Jacob didn't actually _tell_ him that, but when Jacob accidentally sent Gerard his location, Gerard wanted to surprise him. What's the worst thing that could happen?

As he turned the corner to Hornblower, he realised he had no fucking clue what he was going to say when Jacob opened the door. Would they just take one look at each other and then passionately kiss? Would Jacob ask him to run away with him? Would it just be an awkward silence since Jacob still hasn't realised that he shared his location with Gerard? Who knows!

Either way, Gerard was making his up the drive to 43 Hornblower Avenue, hands shaking as he rang the doorbell and nervously ran his fingers through his bright red hair. Surely Jacob would recognise him. They've shared a few photos throughout the months they've been together, Jacob looking more beautiful in each one.

Finally, the door flings open and Gerard is met with someone who _certainly is not Jacob_. 

_It was Seth._

_As in high school bully Seth._

"What the fuck!" Gerard exclaimed, taking a step back from the porch. "You. _You're_   _not Jacob!"_

Seth bit his lip and sucked in a breath, hands twiddling in front of him. "Gerard, listen please--" and that was Jacob's voice. The same deep voice that he used to love.  _Used._

"You fucking asshole! Was bullying me during high school not enough? What the fuck do you get out of this, huh? Whatsmore, you picked on me _for being gay!_ And let me tell you, Seth, some of the shit you've been saying to me for the past year was _pretty fuckin' gay!"_ Gerard raised both arms in frustration and stomped his foot because this situation was just too fucking weird for him. He could feel a deep pain in his chest and immediately puts it down to heartbreak. An actual physical pain that Gerard hoped he'd never feel.

"I," Seth started, "I know. I just. Well like. I guess I bullied you because I liked you or some shit? That's what guys do when they like a girl, right? And the fact you were openly gay, even back then. I guess I was jealous of that. I just. I'm sorry," Seth takes a step towards Gerard, reaching out for his shoulders. Gerard reacts before he could make it.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Gerard snarled. He doesn't have any remorse for bullies, especially not _this one_. "I fucking hate you so much, I don't care for your petty sob story. You made my life a living hell, Seth! This is so fucking low. You kept me hanging for almost a year! I was going to fucking ask you to be my plus one for Mikey's wedding." Gerard dug the heels of his palms into his eyes in an attempt to keep the tears a bay.

"Just," Gerard continues, "delete my number and never try to contact me again, you piece of shit. Get the fuck out of my life," and with that, Gerard turned around and decided to makee his way down the road.

And that brings us to where we are today, with Gerard cursing at his the sky, feet guiding him to the closest bar, wanting to forget today's events.

His eyes light up as he sees the flashing LED lights that simply spell out the words 'BOOZE, DRINKS, ALCOHOL', and it's good enough for Gerard.

As he steps in, the stench of sweat and piss reaches his nose, but he's going to be a trooper about this and marches his way up to the counter.

He pulls out a stool, listening to the people around him chatter about everything and anything and waits for the bartender to serve him. It's not too busy, but there's enough people to drown himself in the atmosphere of the place. 

When it's time to order his drink, Gerard is at a loss for what he wants. "Just gimme something strong," he mutters after a while, and the bartender gives him a pint of some amber looking liquid and Gerard downs it in under a minute. He just doesn't fucking care anymore.

"Woah," a voice, a man, from behind him calls, "...rough day?"

Gerard hears the scraping sound of the stool next to him being taken out and soon feels the heat of another body next to him. He doesn't look up, focusing on his shoelaces when he says, "...Yeah, you have no idea how fuckin' hectic it's been."

"Aw, no man, you're far too pretty to sound all jaded and heartbroken. Can I buy you another drink?" Gerard feels the stranger's hand touch his shoulder, "maybe something a bit less stronger than that thing," he points to the one Gerard just downed, "I don't want you passing out on me. As much as I'd like to hold you in my arms, I am  _not_ strong enough to haul you out of here, dude."

Gerard smirks, just for a second, and takes a glimpse at his empty glass. He hasn't been here for more than ten minutes and already his throat feels raw and dry and is being chatted up by some guy who he still hasn't given the common courtesy to look at yet. His head feels unusually heavy and eyes feel droopy. He doesn't want this to be the first impression he gives the guy but he's probably ultimately failing.

"Uh," Gerard starts, "would you mind if you could just get me a glass of cold water, please? If you're flirting with me, I should at least sober up just a little."

Mystery Guy giggles,  _fucking giggles_ , and shouts to the bartender to bring over some water. "Hold your fuckin' horses, Iero," is the response he gets from the curly haired man working behind the counter, but soon fills up a pint glass with water and ice and sets it in front of Gerard.

 Gerard gulps down the water just as fast as he did with the alcohol. Mystery guy watches, chewing his fingernails when he says, "you look like you need a hug."

Gerard just sighs. "I do. I really do," and before he knows it, Mystery Guy stands up and wraps his arms around Gerard's seated body, around his waist and presses Gerard into his chest. Gerard basks in the contact, working from home doesn't exactly mean he socialises all that much, so he just decides  _fuck it,_ swings his body around and let's himself be hugged. He steps off the stool, circles his arms around Mystery Guy's middle and nuzzles his face into Mystery Guy's neck. He doesn't care if he's being too touchy feely, he wants a hug and  _goddamn,_ this guy is a grade A hugger. 

"You smell like campfires," Gerard notes, whispering into Mystery Guy's neck. Mystery Guy lets out a breathy laugh.

"That's the weirdest thing anyone's ever said while hugging me," he replies. 

"Mm," Gerard agrees, "but it's true. You smell like campfires and vanilla scented candles."

"How drunk did you get from that alcohol, cutie?"

"That's the thing, I'm actually pretty sober, I'd make these observations at any time of day," and Mystery Guy giggles again.

"Yeah? Well, you smell like apples and book pages or something. Paint. And also like you bathed in coffee recently."

Gerard giggles and the hug comes to a natural end and Gerard stumbles back to his seat. Mystery Guy extends his gloved hand out and says, "Hi, my name is Frank."

Gerard comtemplates the hand for a few moments before extending one out to return the gesture. "My name's Gerar--  _Holy shit."_

Frank scowls a little and says, "...nice to meet you Gerar Holy Shit. Everything Okay?" Gerard's just sorta oogling at him. This means he either finds him extremely attractive or extremely repulsive. Frank hope it's the former rather than the latter, and just becomes even more confused when Gerard says, "You're Jacob."

"Uh, 'fraid not. Pretty sure my name's Frank." and Gerard is eyeing Frank warily, as if this is a whole big part two of Seth's evil ways. Frank gets an idea and reaches into his pocket.

He fumbles around for his wallet and slides out his drivers licsence. "Here you go," Frank says while handing it to Gerard, "it be me," he points to the little picture of him in the corner.

And Gerard agrees, it  _is_ him, that's Jacob. Or, well, it's Frank now. Jacob never existed. Gerard reads the name  _Frank Anthony Iero._ No mention of the name Jacob at all. It's  _Frank._

"Huh," Gerard says, just to say something. "You've been my boyfriend for the past year or so," he adds.

Frank tilts his head to the side, trying to comprehend what Gerard is on about. "Um," he begins, not really knowing what he's supposed to say. "...I'm pretty sure I'd remember dating someone as cute as you, just saying."

Gerard smiles, wide and proper this time, and it would probably be a good idea to fill Frank in. 

And so he does. He opens up his Grindr app and shows him Seth's page impersonating him. Even the messages sent between them because he just doesn't give a fuck anymore. Gerard tells Frank of all the times he's drawn him, and lets Frank know every few minutes how nice his eyes are. He tells Frank how Seth accidentally shared his location and Gerard thought it would be cute to surprise him. How shocked he was when it was his high school bully this whole time, and how fucking heartbroken he is now, but how thrilled he is to see Frank's body in person. He's just so full of emotions right now, he doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. He settles for hiding his head in his hands.

"Holy shit," Frank says, tugging his teeth on his lip ring, "That. What the fuck. There's some fucker impersonating me? I don't even know a Seth, those photos are all from my Facebook, how'd he get them? What the fuck. He's such an asshole for doing that to you. I just. Where does this dickhead live?"

Gerard smirks, "43 Hornblower Avenue," he replies, and then Frank is grabbing his wrist and drags them both out.

 

They're both heavily panting by the time they're standing outside Seth's house. Gerard isn't exactly sure what Frank's going to say, but he's interested to see how it all plays out. They both let themselves catch their breath before Frank starts pounding on the door.

"There's a doorbell, y'know?" Gerard enquires.

"Yeah, but doorbells are for pansies," Frank replies.

"I rang the doorbell!" 

"Yeah, but you're a cute lil buttercup," and Gerard just allows it.

The door creaks open to reveal a red eyed and blotchy faced Seth. "Wh-what?" he chokes out, taking in the scene before him. He takes in Frank, "Y-you?!" he reels back.

"Hi I'm Jacob," Frank says, all cheery and bright eyed. "You must be the little shithead who stole my photos and made a fake profile out of them!"

"I, uh, um, I'm sorry I--" Seth stammers out, but Gerard cuts him off.

"It's actually kinda funny," Gerard begins, "how Frank here has given me more attention in the half an hour I've known him than you have in the whole year I was dating you."

Seth took a step towards Gerard, "Baby, don't be like that--"

"Don't you _fucking dare_ call him  _baby_! You don't get to do that!" Frank snaps, pushing Seth away, not letting him come any closer to Gerard. "Don't you even fucking look at him."

Seth tears his eyes away from Gerard and stares at the ground instead. "Look, I don't want to cause any trouble, I just--"

"No, you listen here and you listen good, buddy. You delete that fake account of yours, delete any photos of me you have, delete Gerard's number and get the fuck out of our lives. If that account isn't gone by nine o'clock tonight, I'll call the cops. Simple as that," Frank practically growls at him. Even though Gerard was technically already in love with Frank's face, he's now quickly falling for Frank's personality. How passionate and headstrong he is, how he's fighting for Gerard and even though they've only met an hour ago, Gerard feels he's known Frank for a lifetime. Sure, he was talking to someone who he believed was Frank already, but now it's completely different. He feels at home with Frank. Completely safe and secure. If someone is able to give you those vibes after only a short time of knowing them, hang on to them. Those are the type of people you need to surround yourself with. Gerard wants to keep Frank around, and he hopes that Frank wants to keep him around too. 

Gerard's tuning in and out of the bickering that's occurring before him. Frank would bitch at him, Seth would try to defend himself, but then Frank would bitch back ten times harder. Gerard could get used to Frank's bitchings, there's something therapeutic about it.

Gerard then starts thinking about all of the photos Gerard's saved of Frank on his phone under the photo album called ' **Jacob <3'** and how he'll probably have to delete them because Frank mightn't appreciate people having his face saved onto devices that aren't his, considering this is what got him into this situation in the first place. He goes through them mentally, and he remembers seeing Frank's tattoos in a few of them. Since it's a cold fucking day, Frank is pretty much wrapped up head to toe in about eleven different cardigans, but that doesn't mean that they don't exist anymore. Maybe Gerard could ask about them later. He often asked 'Jacob' what they meant, but of course he didn't know and would change the subject. Gerard finally has the real deal.

When Gerard tunes back in, all he hears is Frank's voice saying  _"oh, he isn't, isn't he?"_ all condensending like, and before he knows it, Frank flings his arms around Gerard's neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

Gerard flails his hands for a second, not knowing where to put them before finally positioning them on Frank's waist, closing his eyes and sighing happily into the kiss, giving it his all. Gerard's imagined this kiss thousands of times, but all those dreams haven't even come close as to what it's actually like. Gerard feels as if his travelling on a cloud, all light and bubbly and disorientated, but Frank is there to keep him afloat. To keep him balanced. Gerard feels like flying and Frank's there to guide him.

Reluctantly, Frank pulls away and says to Seth, "you can bet your sweet bippy he's my boyfriend," and slides his fingers to lace with Gerard's. Gerard's smile is probably the most genuine smile he's had since he asked 'Jacob' to be his boyfriend. He catches Frank's eyes looking at him, an unsure glaze coating them, silently asking if he's said the right thing. Gerard squeezes Frank's hand and kisses his cheek. That's the answer he was looking for.

"So," Gerard begins, "if you'll excuse us, Seth, I must spend time with my boyfriend, now. Like he said, delete absolutely everything you have about us on all your devices and leave us alone. Goodbye dickhead!" and flips him the birdy. Gerard and Frank walk down the drive hand in hand, leaving Seth feeling gobsmacked. When Frank is sure they are out of sight from Seth's house, he pulls Gerard in for a bone crushing hug, burying his face into Gerard's chest. _  
_

"I really hope that wasn't all for show," Frank tells him, voice being slightly muffled from Gerard's shirt, "because I really want you to be my boyfriend."

"Well then," Gerard dips down slightly to place a kiss in top of Frank's head, "it's just as well I really want you to my boyfriend, too."

"So, if I officially ask you to be my boyfriend, you'll say yes?" Franks asks, wiggling his eyebrows up at Gerard.

"Eh, I might do..." Gerard says, biting back a smile. Frank takes a slight step back and holds both of Gerard's hands in his own and swings them back and forth, staring up into his eyes.

"Will you do me the honours and be my boyfriend, Gerard?"

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend back."

"Hmm," Franks says, scrunching up his face as if he's truly thinking about it. "You drive a hard bargain. Deal."

And they seal that deal with a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Facebook friends who helped me out with how Gerard smells like. I've met Frank and I can vouch that he smells like Campfires and vanilla candles.
> 
> Living On My Own is still a work in process, just thought I'd share something else for a change.
> 
> xoxoRadLoser, 16/8/2015, I'm also in Malta???


End file.
